


Leg Room

by Baby_Droll



Series: Edge of Kingdom Come Snippets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Blink and You'll Miss it Stiles Reference, Gen, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: derek feels like he's been cursed with bad luck since the day he had the audacity to come flying out of his mother only three seconds behind dorothy, doomed to live his life that way for eternity; only making decisions under the pressure of women far stronger than he’ll ever be.





	Leg Room

**Author's Note:**

> i think that derek hale has big twin energy / only boy energy mainly because of his rage and need to communicate in three (3) facial expressions. so in every story i write about him, he comes from a family full of sisters. And then I thought, hmm. What if I made him go wedding dress shopping.

Derek feels like he's been cursed with bad luck since the day he had the audacity to come flying out of his mother only three seconds behind Dorothy, doomed to live his life that way for eternity; only making decisions under the pressure of women far stronger than he'll ever be. When Laura picks him up from the airport, he prays to a god he hasn't believed in since the tender age of ten that he can survive this. He's barely survived being a werewolf, being kidnapped by witches, virgin sacrifices, and now there's an apocalyptic force in the form of his twin sister. 

Dorothy "Dottie" Hale is getting married. ("To a selkie of all people! A fuckin selkie!", he thinks, only barely managing not to make fun of his father's accent, and still feeling bad about it even though it's in his head) 

Dottie has been panicking for weeks over having to choose a dress. She's been traumatized, she says, from watching Say Yes to the Dress. She didn't invite a single soul, and nobody knows what they are doing this afternoon. If Laura asks, he's supposed to say they are going wine-tasting. Derek would like it put on record that he is a horrible liar and even worse in the face of Laura, who is literally a living lie detector. 

* * *

"Derek!" 

A blur of a person comes running at him and he slides a bit as Dottie launches herself at him and emerges from her cape of curls to press purple lipstick kisses all over his forehead. The bridal shop smells almost clinical, but it disappears in the wake of Dottie's sharp citrus happiness. 

Derek stands still for a second, humoring her, before he peels her off and swipes at his face, setting her back down on her feet. 

"I want you to know that I am not happy about this." He tries to glare at her but it doesn't last in the face of her huge smile. She's stressed, and clearly hasn't been sleeping, but she looks happy. Her freckled face is nearly split in half with the force of her grin. 

"I'm about to be a married woman and my own twin won't even be nice to me?" 

Derek blinks at her for a second before picking up his part of their longrunning ("Only funny to you, dear", says his ma's voice in the back of his mind) joke: "We're clearly not related". 

She twirls in place, the tulle of the ballgown monstrosity she's wearing picking up and sending feathers flying everywhere. He steps back, frowning when he realizes that there was also glitter involved, and now half of it is covering him. 

"Is this the one? Are you going to say yes to this dress?", he intones solemnly, struggling to stay serious when she immediately glares at him. She surveys her dress and frowns. 

"I would be happier in a sack." 

Derek can't help the loud barking laugh that bursts out of him at her tone, and only blushes a little when the attendant stares at him. 

It's going to be a long afternoon. 

* * *

Thirteen dresses, eight bottles of champagne, and two rounds of tears (from Derek) later, she's chosen her dress. It's a sharp contrast from the tulle glitter feather disaster she'd been wearing when he'd arrived, and they both know it. 

She's beautiful. Even with the eyebrows and the triangle of curly hair, Dottie Hale (almost Stilinski) is getting married, not in a sack, but in a soft a-line dress with a simple belt. and a layer of pearl beading on the bodice. Her hair has a crown in it, and she's flushed with joy. He almost can't look at Dottie, with her hands flapping and fluttering around her face. It's like staring into the sun. 

"You look beautiful, Dorothy", he says, soft enough that she's the only person who can hear it. She smiles, and waves him over for a hug, her face crumpling in happy tears. She's not tiny, but she barely comes up to his chest without heels, so he holds her as closely as he can without contaminating The Dress with the remnants of glitter, pressing his nose to her hair and breathing in the soft lavender smell of her shampoo. 

Dottie smiles at him in the mirror, and he smiles back. 

**Author's Note:**

> and this is the last snippet. originally, derek took one look at a symbol scott sends him and leaves with this thought: "Dot would appreciate the irony, he thinks, running across the airport to board his final flight to Switzerland".
> 
> Here, he runs into the storm. The storm of Dot picking a wedding dress.


End file.
